


short cuts

by stereonights



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereonights/pseuds/stereonights
Summary: Drabbles and pseudo-drabbles from a galaxy far, far away.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), C-3PO & Shmi Skywalker
Kudos: 4





	1. Windsongs

The wind keeps her awake.

She leaves Threepio on at night now, just to have the comfort of familiar sounds. The droid is puttering somewhere in the kitchen, his unfinished body an awkward marriage of creaking metal and visible wires, a testament to the suddenness with which their lives were interrupted.

Shmi feels she can relate: in Anakin’s absence she feels torn open, everything aching and exposed.

Before, she could drown out the darkness with Anakin, muffling the wind with her own mother’s lullabies, her fingers carding through sandy hair.

Now only the wind sings at night, and only her heart accompanies it. 

Shmi sighs and collects herself, then rises to head for the kitchen. She cannot sing to Anakin again. Perhaps his creation will listen.


	2. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an unlikely future, The Mandalorian rides off into the sunset.

Giving up proves easier than he expected. 

There are complications: he has no legal identity to speak of, let alone the means for a will. 

These worries will ripen into necessities: Din’s arthritic knees are testament to a decade’s fruitless searching, while the child has hardly aged a day. 

But these are problems for a different afternoon. 

“Welcome home,” he murmurs, cradling his son against his neck as they cross the threshold of their new home. The child's warm breath against his skin remains a source of wonder after all these years. 

Din knows that even permanence is temporary. All things within this moment must pass: this day, this house, himself. 

But for now, with his child in his arms, the moment is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
